The Secret of the Locket
The Secret of the Locket is the twenty-sixth episode of Power Rangers In Space. It is the beginning of the five-part story arc that reveals the truth about Astronema. Synopsis During a battle between the Power Rangers and the monster Batarax, Astronema's locket is torn off. Andros finds it and discovers a picture of himself and his sister as children, meaning that Astronema is his long-lost sister Karone. Plot During a battle between the Power Rangers and the monster Batarax, Astronema's locket is torn off. Andros finds it and discovers a picture of himself and his sister as children, meaning that Astronema is his long-lost sister Karone. Cast *Christopher Khayman Lee as Andros (Red Space Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Black Space Ranger) *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Blue Space Ranger) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Space Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Space Ranger) *Justin Nimmo as Zhane (Silver Space Ranger) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Wendee Lee as Alpha 6 (voice) *Julie Maddalena as D.E.C.A. *Melody Perkins as Astronema *Danny Stallcup as Ecliptor *Walter Lang as Ecliptor (voice) *Kenny Graceson as Elgar *Derek Stephen Prince as Elgar (voice) *Steve Kramer as Darkonda (voice) *??? as Andrew *??? as Karen *Richard Cansino as Batarax (voice) Zords *Astro Megazord Notes *Justin Nimmo (Zhane) does not appear in this episode due to the fact that the ''Megaranger'' episode this was based off of took place before the debut of Zhane's counterpart, Yuusaku Hayakawa. *When the Rangers are fighting Quantrons, Andros protects a mother and her two children, named Andrew and Karen. The names of the children are very close to Andros and Karone, the siblings that this episode is about. * The plaza the Rangers were fighting in was used several more times throughout the series, most notably in Power Rangers Time Force, where Wes' visor was busted out. Errors *When Andros looked around for the locket, he was standing next to TJ. However, when we cut to the Rangers summoning the Astro Megazord, TJ was next to Cassie and no Andros. This error presumably exists eitther because of different takes where they forgot to add the suit or they shot thhis on another day and also forgot to add the suit. **Also, they dubbed in Andros voice saying "it'll have to wait" despite him clearly not being with them. This was probably done to try and disguise the mistake. ***This screams laziness as why didn't they see this and have the shot redone when the error is so obvious? *When Carlos noticed Batarax had "radar", he spoke with Andros' voice. Did they forget which stock Megaranger shot to cut to? **Also, Batarax didn't have radar in the sense that he meant. He has sonic blasts. *For some reason, the shot where Cassie explained the sonic neutralizer had defeated Batarax's sonic blasts featured an image of a tank like vehicle cancelling out his blasts on it. **In Megaranger, the only way to defeat Bat Nezire was a special sonic cancelling device mounted on a van deployed by the company the Megarangers worked for. They presumably cut it out due to the people operating it being Japanese and because it would make no sense in the context of this episode. *When the Megazord hit him with it's laser whip, Batarax's arm was out reaching for something and he had stopped advancing for some reason. Why? **The reason for this was because he was reaching for the same van from the previous error. See Also (Zord Battle) Category:In Space Category:Episode